4-phenylamino-3-oxazolin-5-one compounds are not described in chemical literatures and patents.
While various herbicides are known in the art, herbicides for use in a paddy field are required to have the following properties.
(i) The compounds have no phytotoxicity to paddy rice,
(ii) said compounds exhibit herbicidal activities to weeds, in particular, water chestnut(Eleocharis kuroguwai) and water nutsedge(Cyperus serotinus).
(iii) said compounds exhibit herbicidal activities even in the treatment of barnyardgrass of the 3-leaf stage.